What's your weakness
by TorresRobbinsSloan
Summary: The most dangerous monsters live in darkness.   Callie is a Vampire. Arizona is a...?


**AN:** _This is my first fanfic ever. I really have no idea what I am doing lol._

**Disclaimer: **_Greys anatomy and its characters are property of their respective owners._

Resurrected from the depths of medieval legends, Calliope Torres leapt through the air. Sailing up the second flight of stairs, her throaty howl pierced through the silence of the empty stairwell. She had every intention of sinking her claws into the running mans skull.

Diving to his right at the last second, he scrambled to his feet and rushed inside his apartment door.  
Unable to maneuver around in time, Callie over shot his head some 15 feet.

"Fuck" she snarled, once on her feet.  
Retracting her porcelain fangs, she walked to the door the man had disappeared behind. Her eyes became dark pools of chocolate once again. All signs of her Vampirism had vanished.

Pulling out her phone, she typed in the number on the apartment door. The man wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

Tucking the phone into her pocket, the dark skinned Vampire took the elevator to the roof.  
...

A gust of freezing Seattle air left her breathless, as the large steel door was pushed open.

Stepping onto the buildings top, she was able to make out Marks form despite the darkness surrounding them.

"My guy didn't stand a chance Torres. Didn't make it two feet after you and I split up." he shouted.  
The beautiful, raven haired beauty couldn't help but match the ridiculously huge smile she heard in the mans voice.

Mark was like a puppy. Not many Vamps would find satisfaction in killing a rogue. In fact, most would be insulted by the burden.

"I'm THAT good!" he boasted, eliciting a string of giggles from said, raven haired beauty.  
"So...what about your guy?"

"My guy got away." she mumbled. Pursing her lips together, looking anywhere but the eyes that were staring back at her,

"Got away?" he whispered, bowing his head slightly as he attempted to see his best friends face better.  
"I don't get it..." he whispered as he waited for her to explain the joke, he hadn't understood.

"Ugh" she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"He got away, ok! My guy got away. Or rather safely inside his house. Where as you know, we cannot go, unless invited. And I got the distinct impression that he was not in the inviting mood." The beautiful latina ranted dramatically. A plethora of expressions dancing across her beautiful features. Waving her hands dramatically, as she explained her short Cummings from moments earlier.

"Ha, I win!" The no longer confused man shouted.

The Cheshire smile that had greeted Callie upon her arrival, plastered across his face once again. His boastful nodding and broad stance returned.  
Not only had he won, his best friends joke hadn't been lost on him. There was no joke. He really was great!

Razing her eye brows as well as a stiff hand, in an attempt to stop Marks internal self praise. An exasperated string of gibberish was all that came out,"ugh...pfff...ugh...what?".

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, hoping to counter his words with actual words of her own, she let out the deep breath and pushed through.

"You don't win Mark. I was outrun by a bad ass, all knowing, human hybrid." She countered dramatically. Shaking her head slightly, side to side. "One who had clearly been schooled on what to do if ever in this type of situation." she finished incredulously.

Laughing at his friends antics, Mark nodded in mock understanding. "Of course he was Torres" he chucked.

Jumping onto the raised ledge, he held his hand out to the latina, who joined him effortlessly atop the protective stone barrier.

"And a human hybrid?" he teased.

She nodded, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "He will be when I tell my father about him." She chuckled before jumping off the ledge to the street below.  
...

Mark had stayed behind, crossing the street the short distance to the hospital their favorite red head was working the night shift at.

Chalking up the mans escape to "old age", insisting his chivalrous courtship through the parking lot, was selfish. 'Hybrid humans' aren't seen everyday was his reasoning.

The latina went along with the playful banter. She Pretended not to see through his words, or the suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows when he told her "The night was young".

There was no proof to support a Vampire, Human conspiracy. No evidence anything unconventional had taken place.

Just Callies flawless record...,and the feeling in the pit of both their stomachs.  
...

Once inside the massive cast Iron gates, Callie continued up the gravel road leading to her family's Mansion

Pulling onto the cobble stone driveway, Callie turned off her car and got out.

Walking the short distance to the bottom of the stone steps, the latina stopped as a familiar sent filled her lungs. Looking to the top of the steps, one of the two large double doors was pulled open.

Arizona Robbins emerged from within.

**AN: **_Assuming you finished, how was it? I had written more with Arizona at the end, but decided not to post it until I knew if it would be fluffy or dark. So, fluffy or dark? If it sucked tell me lol, I can take it!_


End file.
